1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tablet computer, more particularly, to a tablet computer capable of accommodating a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are the most widely used tool in life and work for most people in modern society. A typical desktop computer includes a screen, a host, a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, and related peripherals. However, due to the numerous components, installation difficulties, and other reasons limiting mobility, such desktop computers are not portable. Therefore, notebook computers, which are portable and convenient to use, have advantages over desktop computers.
Most currently used notebook computers are foldable and have screens and interface designs. Although a notebook computer can provide portable convenience, it is still sizable and heavy (e.g., about 1 to 2 KG or more), which make it somewhat inconvenient to carry and use. Therefore, a tablet computer that has an integrally formed body and adopts a touch screen (e.g., an iPad®) has been developed. A user can input operation signals through the operation interface formed by the touch screen of the tablet computer. Accordingly, through such a configuration, the size of the tablet computer can be substantially reduced.
However, such a tablet computer that utilizes a touch screen is still associated with inconvenience and difficulty in use. For example, the tablet computer and the touch screen disposed thereon can only be horizontally placed and cannot be placed standing up vertically or at an inclined angle. While using the tablet computer, the user must bow his or her head to view the screen, leading to user neck and shoulder discomfort. If the tablet computer is placed leaning against another object, it does not stay in position and easily slides, thereby causing inconvenience during operation.
The significant development of tablet computers has led to the offering of many peripheral products for tablet computers. Physical keyboards are an example, and provide users good operating feedback. In addition to separate external keyboards, there are a number of designs integrally combining a tablet and a keyboard. For example, a tablet computer can be designed with a removable holster for a keyboard or with a hard protective cover that functions also as a keyboard. Some tablet computers even have dedicated keyboards as original accessories, thereby allowing the tablet computer to be used just like a notebook computer after such a keyboard is combined with the rest of the tablet computer.
However, even though an external keyboard can be combined with a conventional tablet computer, such a configuration runs counter to present-day trends toward practicality, sophistication, and a lightweight, thin, short, and small design for today's electronic products. Accordingly, providing a design that integrally combines a tablet computer and an external keyboard has become an important issue to be solved.